Catch Me I'm Falling
by nicole o'conell
Summary: No se si se puede elegir a la persona de quien te enamoras, Quien termina tomando un pequeño pedazo de tu corazón.. esa persona se lleva ese pedazo con el cuando se va. Si alguien me hubiera preguntado, no creo que yo hubiera elegido a Albus Potter, y no sé si él me hubiera elegido. Pero aquí de pie, mirándolo atravez de ese cristal, me gustan mis elecciones.


Enero 17 - Dia 1

Yo amaba y odiaba el Pabellón de cáncer al mismo tiempo. Desde que me había graduado de la universidad de Medimagia, me había dedicado a estar ahí para los niños que no tenían a nadie que los escuchara y también para los que no sabían que decir en primer lugar. Sabiendo que podía ayudarlos en alguna manera, me mantenía despierto por las noches cuando estaba acostado, preguntándome que diablos estaba destinado a hacer con mi vida.

Fue en el pabellón de cáncer donde conocí a Albus Potter, un 17 de enero, era una tarde gris que no prometía nada en especial. Era normal para mi ver con el hijo del salvador del mundo, pues desde que el había ingresado los rumores comenzaron a correr rápidamente.

Tome su expediente que se encontraba con los demás en mi escritorio, lo tenia entre mis manos, Era pesado, mas pesado de lo normal. Deslice mis dedos sobre el para abrirlo, pero me resistí sabiendo que era mejor ir a conocerlo primero antes de tener cualquier primera impresión de el. Aunque por lo que se oía del joven Potter, era un poco pesado y tímido por algo su padre y madre le habían contratado a un terapeuta.

Me dirigí a su cuarto que ocupaba en el hospital con mi cálida sonrisa de siempre, preparándome para conocer a mi nuevo paciente. El estaba medio sentado en su cama, con sus brillosos ojos esmeralda como los de su padre y abuela pegados a la laptop que tenia entre sus piernas, me sorprendió que ese tipo de cosas muggle funcionara, pues luego por la magia se averiaban, su rostro pálido, tenia unos encantadores mechoes sueltos de su melena como azabache sobre su frente, un poco alborotados como si hubiera apenas despertado, era cierto que el era de los hermanos Potter el que mas parecido tenia con Harry.

"Hola." Dije colocando mi carpeta entre mi pecho y mis brazos tratando de mostrar una actitud amistosa. "soy Scorpius."

El no se movió, solo pestaño y dijo un poco cortante "Hola. estas aquí para hacerme sentir mejor?"

No me desanime, Había tenido esa reacción con otros pacientes antes. Descubrí que mientras todos querían alguien que los escuchara, nadie realmente quería abrirse y decir lo que sentían. "Me gustaría solo hablar, Hacerte sentir mejor es trabajo de las pastillas."

El dirigió su mirada hacia mi, Su cara aun sin ninguna expresión.

"No eres el primero que trata de hacerme sentir mejor, todos intentan quitar o calmar mi dolor, me tratan diferente por ser el hijo del salvador, su hijo que esta muriendo lentamente, su hijo que apenas y pudo terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts, soy la mancha de mi familia, sobre todo por haber pertenecido a Slytherin y ahora esto." hablo el azabache muy rápido.

Yo solo asenti. mi supervisor me había informado sobre la manía de Albus de correr a los terapeutas, pero me gustaba pensar que todo eso no era verdad. "Escuche por ahí..." camine acercandome hasta su lado y tome una silla. "te importaría si me siento?"

El se encogió de hombros. "Adelante."

Me sente en la silla cruzando mis piernas. Mientras lo miraba, trataba de sentir lo que el sentía. Albus por su parte, ignoraba mi presencia mirando la pantalla de la laptop, parecía que estaba siendo absorbido por esta.

El se veía pequeño en sus sabanas, sus fuertes hombros empequeñecidos por una pila de almohadas y un edredón envuelto alrededor de su cintura. Tenia un aire de derrota, como si hubiera mirado hacia el futuro y hubiera aceptado su destino. Llevaba la muerte como un manto.

"Quieres hablar, o debo solo sentarme aquí mientras termina la hora?" Le pregunte sacando algún tipo de conversación, dije mientras apoyaba mis codos en mis rodillas mientras colocaba mi mirada en el.

Él hizo un murmullo en forma evasiva, pasando su dedo lentamente por el mouse de la laptop.

Asenti, aceptando su respuesta. Si el no quería hablar no podía hacer nada mas, no podía forzarlo, "Esta bien." replique. Abrí mi bolsa, y saque un libro con el titulo 'The Great Gatsby'.

Abrí el libro justo donde se encontraba el separador, mientras comencé a leer. Había leído este libro por primera ves en mi clase de Ingles y me quede enganchado con las metáforas y la forma en que las palabras se juntaban, casi como una poesía. El libro aun tenia tontas anotaciones con lápiz que yo había hecho, se suponen que me ayudarían a 'entender la novela'.

La hora pasó rápidamente, sin ninguna palabra articulada en la habitación del hospital. No era la mejor reunión que había tenido pero, Estaba preparado para el desafío de Albus Potter. Mire como el reloj digital junto a su cama cambiaba a las 9pm, coloque mi libro de vuelta en mi bolsa y la cerré.

"Te veo la próxima semana Albus". Dije dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Estaba a punto de darme la vuelta e irme, cuando hablo, sus labios moviéndose lentamente mientras las palabras salían de su boca. "Me gusta ese libro."

Me detuve y lo mire. "A mi también."

El asintió minimamente. "Así que nos llevó hacia la muerte a través del frio crepúsculo."

Traté de no quedarme con la boca abierta mientras lo miraba. El estaba citando el libro. Este chico que había hablado no más de diez palabras, estaba citando a Gatsby como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. "Es hermoso." Por fin dije, no estaba seguro de qué era hermoso exactamente, pero era algo hermoso y se nublaba mi cerebro.

"lose."

Me quede mirandolo por un largo rato, esperando si decía algo mas antes de que me fuera, pero no fue asi, le dije adiós y me fui a casa.

Enero 24 - Dia 8

Claro que no me había pasado toda la semana con sus palabras dando vueltas mi cabeza. Eso sería una estupidez. Tampoco había estado esperando hasta el martes y desde luego no había estado contado las horas hasta las ocho... o tal vez si.

Cuando entré en la habitación del hospital sentía una extraña mezcla de esperanza y un nerviosismo persistente. Albus levantó su mirada hacia mí cuando entré, pero rápidamente regreso sus ojos a la pantalla delante de él, sin ninguna expresión.

"Hola." Dije, tomando una silla junto a su cama sin preguntar.

La silla no tenia almohada, pero era cómoda y lo suficientemente grande asi que podía recostarme un poco en ella.

Él asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo, parece que seguía ignorando mi existencia. Deje escapar un suspiro. Pensé que esto seria mas fácil.

"¿Crees que podríamos hablar esta vez?", Le pregunté, teniendo un poco de esperanza.

"De que quieres hablar." Él contestó en un tono de afirmación mas que de pregunta.

"Podrías hablarme de ti." sugerí, Sabia que podía lograr que se abriera conmigo, lo sabia.

"Alguien no leyó mi expediente." Él sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras miraba el expediente en mis manos.

"No me gusta tener una primera impresión de las personas, prefiero escuchar como eres por ti mismo. ", Le contesté, tratando de no dejar que su actitud me afectara. Tenía cáncer por el amor de Merlin, una enfermedad muggle sin cura, creo que a el se le permitía ser un poco insolente.

Parecía satisfecho con mi respuesta. "Bueno, déjame decirte que estas aquí porque estoy deprimido."

Dijo con malicia, sin ningún signo de animo en lo absoluto. "Porque al parecer, un tumor cerebral y seis meses de vida a los dieciocho años es algo con lo que debo de estar feliz. Y no se si te has dado cuenta que ya no tengo varita". Hablo en si tono deprimido, pero era normal a los pacientes con enfermedades que no tenia cura, se les terminaba confiscando su varita por miedo a que se mataran mediante un hechizo.

"Nadie dijo que tienes que ser feliz." Le respondí, senti una especie de tristeza en mi corazón. Seis meses. Seis meses y su cuerpo se detendría. "Pero me parece que te has dado por vencido."

Él me miró, su mirada inexpresiva. "Me pregunto por qué será."

Me mordí el labio. "No es cuántos años tienes, lo que importa es lo que harás con ellos."

"No sabes lo que es ¿verdad? Saber que sólo te quedan alrededor de ciento ochenta días, contar las horas hasta que mueras.. saber que no importa lo que hagas, como sea va a ocurrir. Yo ya estoy muerto, Scorpius. Estaba muerto desde el día que me diagnosticaron ". Había dicho resignado, sus ojos esmeraldas llenos de una enorme tristeza . "me voy a morir, y no hay nada que alguien pueda hacer al respecto".

Negué lentamente al escuchar su respuesta, un poco abrumado.

Yo entendía mucho acerca de la muerte, no porque yo lo había vivido, si no porque la había visto una y otra vez. Hay un montón de gente que no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que es la muerte, pero yo nunca fui uno de ellos. "Desde que empecé a hacer esto he visto a siete niños morir. Puedo hacer una lista de sus nombres, el cáncer que tenían, como se veían, y el día en que todo termino para ellos. " lo mire, con la esperanza de que tomara un poco mas de confianza, sabia que era cansado intentarlo, pero no perdía la fe. "Créeme cuando te digo que sé lo que se siente."

"¿Qué se siente?" sus ojos me miraban fijamente.

Respire profundo y le respondí. "Es como algo que se te rompe por dentro, y tratas de repararlo pero no puedes. y se que no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo pero maldita sea si no lo intento."

El volteo su rostro, articulando sus palabra con su voz baja y gruesa. "Es como caerse."

"Que?" Le pregunte, no entendía lo que trataba de decirme.

"Morir, es como caerte." El sonrio, atravez de su expresión sin ninguna emoción. "Y puedes ver el fondo. Y sabes que la caída va a ser.. dura."

Respire profundo. "Eso no significa que no puedas disfrutar la caída."

Se encogió de hombros apoyándose contra su almohada. "Debería."

Lo mire inclinandome desde la silla. "Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?".

Coloco su rostro de lado sin mirarme y me respondió cortante. "No."

Me levante aceptando su respuesta. lo peor que podía hacer ahora seria presionarlo. Llegamos a algo esta semana, asi que tenia que ser cuidadoso y optimista. Albus Potter no iba a ser fácil de conocer, pero sabia que podía hacerlo.

"Esta bien, nos vemos la próxima semana verdad?"

"Ya te vas?" El pregunto, Pensé por un momento que tal vez había algo de tristeza en su voz como si estuviera pensando algo.

"Si no quieres hablar de nada mas, no te voy a molestar." Le dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro. "Si crees que tienes algo y quieres hablar conmigo le puedes preguntar a alguna enfermera mi numero, llámame cuando me necesites."

El asintió, sin responder. Fue cuando me dirigí hacia la puerta y su voz me detuvo, mas claro y mas alerta que hace un minuto

"Que pase una buena noche."

"Que pase una buena noche?" Le pregunte, con un tono de broma. "Suenas como si fueras alguno de esos que empacan las cosas en los supermercados."

El se encogió de hombros, Su inexpresivo rostro tratando de reírse. "Bueno no quise decir eso.. es que estaba mirando que tal estas y me perdí."

Me lleve una de mis manos a mi boca, soltando una risa. "Eso es completamente inapropiado!"

"Estoy seguro que puedes vivir con eso." se torno un cierto brillo en sus ojos junto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, esa encantadora y descarada sonrisa. Decidí que la ultima cosa que quería hacer seria volver a hacer que sonriera de esa forma.

Sonrei de vuelta. "Que tengas una buena noche, Albus."

El asintió mordiendo su labio. "Que tengas una linda noche, scorpius."

Enero 27 - Día 11

Fui despertado a las 2:35 de la madrugada por la mano de Christopher Nott sacudiendome de mis hombros. Lo mire con ojos de sueño, apenas distinguiendo que pasaba, me dio mi celular que estaba sonando."Deja de olvidar tu maldito teléfono en mi cuarto." Dijo adormilado y un poco molesto.

"Lo siento." Susurré apenado. Oprimi el botón verde para contestar mientras colocaba el celular en mi oído, sonriendo un poco mientras veía como Christopher regresaba a su habitación.

Una voz suave y rasposa me saludo. "Te desperté verdad?"

"Esta bien." Había una razón por la que normalmente trataba de dejar mi celular en la mesita de noche, siendo terapeuta era parte de mi trabajo estar ahí a cualquier hora para la gente que me necesitaba, y las llamadas nocturnas eran normal para mi.

"Lo siento. Pero dijiste-" dejo de hablar y escuche como se acomodaba entre las sabanas. "que si necesitaba hablar…"

Me acomode pasando una mano por mi cabello alborotado, colocando una de las almohadas en mi cabeza. "Claro, para eso estoy aquí. De que quieres que hablemos?"

"Hmm solo quería escuchar tu voz."

Tuve algun tipo de emocion en mi pecho, no pude evitar no sonreir. "Bueno aqui estoy, de que quieres hablar?"

Hizo algun tipo de ruido con sus labios y hablo "Dime sobre ti."

Usualmente no hablaba de mi vida con mis pacientes. No era una regla o algo, pero no preguntaban seguido y tampoco yo les decia. Pero Albus pregunto, y queria contarle a el, dicirle mis secretos en su oido. "Naci el 24 de diciembre, 1991. No tengo hermanas y creci en la mansión Malfoy , siendo criticado por lo errores de mi padre, pertenecí a Slytherin, soy mayor que tu por tres años, algunas veces te vi en Hogwarts, pero no me digne a hablarte y eso es todo".

Albus dijo un pequeño 'hmm' atravez del celular y cerre mis ojos, sintiendo que el estaba conmigo, o yo estaba con el, o que la escencia de nuestros cuerpos estaban juntas en algun lado.

"Mi mama se llama Astoria y mi padre se llama Draco. Vivo con un compañero, se llama Christopher, el tiene una novia que se llama Danielle y se enoja cuando dejo mi ropa por todo el departamento, lo cual, lo hago casi siempre."

Albus rio bajo.

"Cuando tenia 12..." Me detuve pensando si era la mejor idea. Trataba de no hablar sobre aquella mañana, cuando el doctor vino con una expresion preocupante y hablo con mi mamá en tono bajo, Mi mamá me miro y solo se puso a llorar. En muchas maneras ese tenia que ser el dia mas importante de mi vida, el dia que me converti en lo que soy. "Me diagnosticaron Linfoma."

Deje que las palabras se dispersaran por un momento, susurrando continue hablando. "Descubrieron la enfermedad a tiempo, pero me pase un año entrando y saliendo de un hospital. perdi mi cabello. Perdi casi 45 kilos, pero nunca pense que iba a morir, incluso cuando estaba calvo y cansado, nunca me di por vencido. Mi cuerpo no se daba por vencido incluso cuando mi mente lo hacia, creo que parte de mi sabia que tenia que resistir."

"Es por eso que haces todo esto?" El pregunto lentamente, deseaba poder ver su rostro para ver que sentimiento expresaba.

"Supongo, Solo quiero ayudar a alguien. Se que no puedo salvar el mundo pero si pudiera salvar a alguien, aunque sea solo por un pequeño momento, entonces todo esto vale la pena."

Deje de hablar, el no contesto. En la habitacion solo se escuchaba su respiracion.

"Creo.. que tal vez me estas salvando, Scorpius Malfoy." Albus susurro y mi corazon parecia que se iba a salir de mi pecho. sus palabras sonaban como algun tipo de promesa.

Trate de decir algo, pero no logre articular palabra, deje escapar un pequeño suspiro mientras apretaba el telefono tratando de decir gracias.

"No haz leido mi expediente verdad?" El pregunto, su voz era en tono de conversacion, el no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que sus palabras causaban en mi.

"No aun." Planeaba leerlo cuando fuera el proximo miercoles a verlo de nuevo.

"Leelo." Escuche un cierto tono de adormecimiento en su voz, como si estuviera cansado a punto de dormirse.

"Esta bien." Me preguntaba que iba a encontrar entre las paginas de su expediente, que secretos ocultaba.

"Scorpius?"

"Si?"

"Puedes cantar?"

Me detuve considerando la pregunta, habia cantado en algunos eventos o para mi pero no me consideraba un cantante. "Un poco." le conteste.

"Cantame para que me duerma."

"Que cancion?" Necesitaba algo suave, una melodia para cantarle atravez del celular.

"Lo que tu quieras." Hubo una calida sonrisa entre sus palabras, habia algo en el que me calmaba. Era como tranquilizante para mi cerebro, hablar con el, lo hacia todo bien.

Tome un profundo respiro, comenzado a cantar con una voz suave, tratando de no despertar a Christopher, estaba un poco desafinado pero no me importo y esperaba que Albus tampoco le importara.

(cancion: Fix you de coldplay)

"When you try your best but you don't succeed, when you get what you want, but not what you need." Deje mis ojos medio cerrados mientras me acomodaba entre mis sabanas.

"When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep, stuck in reverse."

"When the tears come streaming down your face, when you lose something you can't replace, when you love someone but it goes to waste, could it be worse?"

Segui cantando mientras miraba hacia el vacio, pronto el tono de cancion se torno en solo palabras y promesas. "Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones, and I will try to fix you."

Continue cantando, el tono de mi voz iba descendiendo, hasta que termine la cancion, no estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo estuve acostado cantandole al celular, deje de cantar y el no respondio.

"Albus?" pregunte suavemente, pero no recibi ninguna respuesta por parte de el solo el sonido de su respiracion. "Que tengas una linda noche."

Pense que deberia de colgar y terminar la llamada, pero termine acomodandome en mi almohada mientras escuchaba el ritmo de su respiracion.

Inhalando. Exhalando. Inhalando. Exhalando. Inhalando. Exhalando.

Hasta que el sueño me llego y cerré mis ojos.


End file.
